The Welsh Marches
England Shropshire The middle county of the Welsh marches. The center of the county is uninhabited hills and moorland, with most of the settlements in the northern and southern parts of the county. * Clun: A castle seat of the de Say family * Bishop's Castle: a rich estate and castle, seat of the Archdeacon of Salop * Godric's Ford: a small Benedictine nunnery. * Holdgate: A castle, seat of the Baron of Holdgate * Ludlow: A strong castle and walled town, held by the de Lacy family * Wigmore: A strong castle, seat of the de Mortimer family * Shrewsbury: A large castle and town, seat of the Earl of Shrewsbury. ** Shewsbury Abbey: Properly the Abbey of St Peter and St Paul, a large Benedictine Monastery founded by the first Earl of Shrewsbury * Oswestry: A small castle, held by the Earls of Shrewsbury * Caux: A castle, seat of the de Corbet family * Mongomery: A large castle, held by the Earl of Shrewsbury * Wenlock: A small Cluniac monastery. * Wem: Seat of the Baron of Wem Herefordshire The southern county of the Welsh Marches. * Hereford: A small but prosperous town, with a cathedral and royal castle, seat of the Bishop of Hereford * Weobley: A castle, seat of the Baron Weobley * Leominster: A town and ancient monastery Cheshire The northern county of the Welsh Marches. Much of the county's eastern reaches are unproductive and sparsely inhabited. Salt mining is the principle industry. * Chester: Established by the Romans as the City of Legions, parts of the town wall are still of Roman construction. The Norman earl added a strong castle to the cities defenses. Seat of Hugh d'Avranche, Earl of Chester and current home of the Bishop of Lichfield. Staffordshire A sparely populated county in central England. * Lichfield: A small, sparsely populated village, site of the ruined Cathedral of Lichfield. Worcestershire A forested county in central England. * Worcester: A medium-sized town, noted for textile production. Site of Worcester cathedral and royal castle. Seat of Urse d'Aebtot, High Sheriff of Worcester. Gloucestershire A prosperous county near the southern Welsh border. Rich in agricultural produce, sheep farming, charcoal burning and iron works. * Tewkesbury: A town in Gloucestershire * Gloucester: a town and royal caste, seat of Walter de Pitres, High Sheriff of Gloucester Wales Northern Wales A mountainous country, divided between the lands of Gwynedd in the north and west and Powys. The northern Welsh continue to resist conquest by the Normans. * Llanrhaeadr: A small, deep lake, home to a fearful dragon. * Llyn Tegid: The largest large in Wales at the headwaters of the River Dee. An enchanted hall is sometimes seen beneath the lake. * Llyn Yr Avanc: A small lake, once home to an avanc, slain by Rosamund. * Yr Wyfffa: The highest mountain in Wales, said to be the home of the gods. * Mona: A wide island separated from the mainland by the Menai Strait. It produces wheat, barley, and oats. It is rich in herds of cattle and sheep and also in mines of lead, silver, copper and gold. Southern Wales Consisting principally of the old Welsh kingdom of Deheubarth, southern Wales feel to the Normans after the defeat of the great Welsh chieftain Rhys son of Tewdwr. * Devil's Bridge: A stone bridge across a high mountain pass, said to have been built by the Devil. * Dinas Maelor: An ancient fort, build on the shore of the sea. * Cardigan: A thriving sea-port. * Pembroke: A large castle, seat of the Norman rulers of southern Wales. * Cardiff: A sea-port at the mouth of the River Taff, widely known for its ship building. Category:Places